Find $2^{-1} \pmod{185}$, as a residue modulo 185.  (Give an answer between 0 and 184, inclusive.)
Explanation: Since $2 \cdot 93 \equiv 186 \equiv 1 \pmod{185}$, $2^{-1} \equiv \boxed{93} \pmod{185}$.